Cave
"I should elucidate who I am. I belong to the Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox Special Mission Department." is a playable character and one of three members belonging to the Leanbox organization SMD. She's close friends with Chika and 5pb, who are also Leanbox residents. People tend to think of her as a cool and stylish adult woman, but in reality she is self-conscious about the fact that her appearance doesn't translate well to cuter outfits. Cave and Falcom were released as DLC after the game came out, making them permanent party members. Cave uses the Necromancer's Wrath (scissors) and the Wind Master's Havoc (feather) both from Cave Co.'s game Deathsmiles. For a list of Cave's weapons, view the: Weapons For a list of Cave's costumes view: Cave (costumes) Personality A somewhat quiet, calm looking woman who is known to be the best friend of 5pb, along with being cool and stylish. She is very strong for a human, even when compared to the Goddesses. Somewhat of a hero, she often comes in to save Nepgear and her group. She also seems to have a hidden playful side, shown by an event where she seems to have fun playing in the water with Nepgear and teasing 5pb about her most embarrassing moments. Appearance Cave is a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid-nurse like cap. Her eyes are bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. Cave wears a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and witchlike uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck is a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots are long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She has pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sport a Cave Co. "C" logo. Other Outfits * A revealing pale pink night dress with white details and black string that ties it below the breast. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II/Re;Birth 2 Cave is first met when she saves Nepgear and the others from the monsters the party had been sent to fight by Underling who posed herself as Chika. Again she saves the party later on, after they pursue Linda after her disguise was revealed by Uni. They had been assaulted by numerous monsters. Human Ending: She is seen laying down with other characters (IF, Compa, Nisa/Red, Nepgear, Falcom, Gust/Broccoli, 5pb (and MarvelousAQL, CyberConnect2, Tekken in Re;Birth 2)) in a circle in their pyjamas. True Ending: She is seen with 5pb after the fight with Arfoire, offering a chance to go on a concert tour. in mk2 only, She is also seen in the photo with all the protagonists from both Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 next to 5pb. Power and Abilities Cave uses either a feather or scissors in combat. Cave is one of the most powerful characters in the game. While her HP and defense are average, she more than makes up for it with her high attack power and evasion. She can almost do a combo every turn and can almost attack every turn as well. She also has very powerful skills in combat. Cave is almost a must in your main party if you download the DLC. The remix omits the need for her DLC, allowing her to be in the party without issue. Cave's rush, power and break attacks are sub-par compared to every other character, but her skills and EXE Finisher are easily the most powerful in the series. Cave's Abilities: Full Burst Option: Cave fires a laser beam from four devices at an enemy, it can hit multiple enemies at once. Malicious Heaven: Cave fires spheres of wind at an enemy causing medium damage. Time to Die!: Same as Malicous Heaven except fire orbs instead. Paradise: Cave lowers a enemy's TEC making it harder for them to hit her and her allies. Divine Dodge: Cave raises an ally's AVD making them harder to hit. Black Label: Cave's ultimate move. She first starts this powerful move by firing blue and red spheres spinning at her foe causing heavy damage to an enemy. There are two endings to this attack. One ending is that she runs her hand up her body and snaps her fingers causing an explosion, which happens if Cave kills the enemy with the attack. If the enemy survived the sphere barrage she will jump in the air and summon two mechanical bees. The bees will attach to her and she will fire a beam at the enemy, causing an explosion that does multiple damage. Time to Perish (mk2 only): Cave and Nepgear's combo attack. Cave fires a barrage of red spheres at the enemy in a straight line while Nepgear waits for an opening. After that, Nepgear comes down with her sword striking down at the enemy causing an explosion. This move is one of the strongest moves in the game. Quotes *"This is what we in the SMD call 'bullshitting'. "'' *''"If you fail to quit your childish antics, we really will leave you to die."'' Gallery For offiical images visit: Cave (Images). For fanart: Cave (fanart) Trivia *As she is a shooter, as seen by her field/battle moves, she references the arcade genre of "shoot em ups", mostly of the bullet hell variety. **Her appearance and weapons are Deathsmiles inspired ** Her high evasion stat is a reference as evasion is important to the genre. **The format of some of her special attack is that of a horizontal shoot'em up, such as Deathsmiles. **Black Label itself takes the format of a vertical one with the target getting the role of the player. ***Black Label is a term for extra content/remixed music that Cave tends to add to home ports of their games with a few variations, such as Death Label or Mega Black Label. ***The two Mechanical bees that appear in the extension are based off of Hibachi, the infamous 'true final boss' of the DoDonpachi series. *She is based on the company, Cave Co. *Cave came in 14th place in a recent popularity poll. * Her friendship with 5pb. references how the latter company did some ports for Cave, though the latter's disasterous Dodonpachi Daioujou port seems to be overlooked. * Her resident in Leanbox references the fact Cave has for a while done games exclusively for the Xbox 360. *Cave's Black Label attack can glitch the game until the PS3 is reset. *Although Cave did not appear in Victory she was (along with 5pb) mentioned by MAGES. in a DLC event. Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia mk2 DLC Category:Human Category:Mascots Category:Cave Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Heroes Category:Allies